


Куротсучи в каракурской школе

by ComOk



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Каракурской школе новый учитель химии и новая медсестра с одинаковыми фамилиями - Куротсучи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Кейго, ты где там застрял? - крикнул Ичиго через весь холл. - Я есть хочу!  
\- Расписание смотрел, - запыхавшийся Кейго догнал товарищей. - Завтра литература и химия...  
\- Химия? - переспросил Мизуру. - А кто у нас будет вместо Ацуми-сан?  
\- Какой-то Куротсучи. Не знаю такого. Ай, Исида-кун, ты предупреждай когда так резко останавливаешься!   
\- Эй, - Ичиго тоже притормозил и потянул Исиду за рукав. - Не дергайся ты так. Просто однофамилец. Сам подумай, что ему делать у нас в школе?  
\- Ты знаешь нового учителя? - обрадовался Кейго.  
\- Нет, - Исида взял себя в руки и поплелся вслед за товарищами, хотя есть совершенно расхотелось. - Просто однофамилец.

На следующий день на перемена Исида отозвал Ичиго в сторону.   
\- Куросаки, назови мне самую распространенную фамилию в Японии.  
\- Ито, - пожал плечами Ичиго. - Или Сато. Ты что, кроссвордами увлекся?  
\- Нет. Пошли, покажу.  
Он подтащил Ичиго к двери школьного медпункта. Поверх таблички с фамилией медсестры была приклеена бумажка с небрежно выведенным "Куротсучи".  
\- Либо фамилия Куротсучи вдруг обрела неожиданную популярность, либо мы стали свидетелями явления комсостава двенадцатого отряда Каракуре.  
\- Хочешь сказать, этот психи здесь? В нашей школе? - взвился Ичиго.  
\- Если помнишь, шинигами обожают посещать нашу школу, - ядовито отозвался Исида. – Правда, обычно в качестве учеников, но Маюри как всегда оригинален.  
Он помолчал, о чем-то размышляя.  
\- Я не пойду на химию, - наконец, решил он.  
\- Эй, не дури, - попытался вразумить товарища Ичиго. - Что он тебе сделает?  
\- Ну конечно. Это же не на тебе собирались поставить пару десятков опытов, несовместимых с жизнью.  
\- Ты что, - изумился Ичиго, - струсил?  
\- Я бы назвал это инстинктом самосохранения, - невозмутимо пояснил Исида. - Впрочем, тебе это понятие незнакомо. Давай, - он подтолкнул Ичиго в направлении кабинета химии. - Может, нам все-таки повезло и это просто невероятное совпадение.

\- Он такой милый, - щебетали девчонки, выпархивая из кабинета. - Просто лапочка.   
\- Можешь снова ходить на химию, - сообщил Ичиго, вываливаясь следом. - Это не Маюри.   
\- Уверен?  
\- На все сто. Ты же слышал девчонок. Как думаешь, о Маюри такое можно сказать?  
\- Гигай...  
\- Гигай гигаем, а натуру не переделаешь. Тихонький, скромненький. Да он скорее на Нему похож...  
\- Что?!  
Ичиго посмотрел на разом побледневшего Исиду, и до него постепенно начало доходить.   
\- Похоже, в медпункте тебе теперь лучше не показываться, - глубокомысленно пробормотал он наконец.

***   
\- У меня для вас объявление, - сообщила учитель. - В связи с эпидемией гриппа всей школе необходимо пройти вакцинацию. Сегодня после уроков ваш класс должен посетить медпункт.  
\- Что?! - на весь класс ужаснулся Исида. - Сенсей, а если у меня... аллергия на вакцину? То есть я хотел сказать, мне уже делали прививку. И у меня отец врач, он...  
\- Свидетель путается в показаниях, - прокомментировала Тацке.  
\- Исида-кун, ты боишься уколов? - понимающе спросила Орихиме. - Я вот ужасно боюсь. Говорят, главное не смотреть на иголку, тогда не больно, но...  
\- Тихо, класс! - повысила голос учитель. - Все вопросы решайте со школьным врачом в индивидуальном порядке. Прививки обязательны, без них ученики не будут допущены к занятиям.  
Лицо Исиды сравнялось цветом с его рубашкой.

После уроков класс столпился возле медпункта. Исида, Ичиго, Орихиме и Чад, отойдя в сторону, держали военный совет.  
\- Может тебе просто не ходить? - предложил Ичиго. - Скажем, что ты уехал, заболел, умер...  
\- И вылететь из школы? - хмуро спросил Исида. - Не пойдет...  
Дверь открылась, и в коридор вывалился Кейго с неописуемым выражением лица.  
\- Как там? Больно? Куда колют? - посыпались вопросы.  
\- Как медсестричка? - поинтересовался Мизуру.  
\- О, - Кейго закатил глаза. - Просто... во!  
Он сделал руками жест, будто прижимал к груди пару арбузов.  
\- Ну уж прямо, - усомнился Мизуру.  
\- Ладно, - решился Исида. - Чего тянуть. Пойду выясню, что ему от меня надо. Если не вернусь...  
\- ... будем считать тебя последним квинси, - отозвался Ичиго. - Если что, кричи. Спасем.  
\- Удачи, - пожелала Орихиме.  
\- ..., - поддержал Чад.

Исида осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и оглядел сверкающий стерильной чистотой кабинет. Медсестра - миловидная шатенка с фигурой "мечта Кона" - сидела за письменным столом и что-то увлеченно записывала в блокнот.  
\- Обувь снять у двери, - не поднимая головы, скомандовала она. - Проходи, закатывай левый рукав.  
Она поднялась, покачивая бедрами, подошла к процедурному столику и принялась готовить укол.  
Исида замер на пороге, вцепившись руками в воротник. Нет, так просто он не сдастся! Он будет сражаться до последнего!  
\- Я же велела снять обувь, - раздраженно повторила медсестра, поднимая шприц. Блеск иглы и желтые искры в глазах вывели Исиду из ступора.  
\- Куротсучи... тайчо? - пробормотал он. Шприц слегка опустился. Медсестра задумчиво наклонила голову на бок.  
\- Квинси, - протянула она. - Как там тебя звали?.. Никогда не запоминала имен... пациентов.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно? - почти выкрикнул Исида.  
\- От тебя? - удивилась медсестра. - Квинси, у тебя мания величия. Меня не интересует изученный материал.  
\- Тогда, - Исида не верил своей удаче, - зачем вы здесь?  
\- Вообще-то, это не твое дело, квинси, но я тебе скажу. Я изучаю поведение человеческих детенышей в естественной среде обитания. А теперь займемся делом. Сними, наконец, обувь...  
\- Последний вопрос! - воскликнул Исида. - Почему вы?.. - Он взмахнул руками, повторяя жест Кейго, и густо покраснел.  
\- Ах, это, - отмахнулась медсестра. - Опыт показывает, что детеныши чувствуют себя раскованней в присутствии самок. А теперь закатай рукав...  
Игла шприца вновь поднялась.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ...В зависимости от активности металла нитраты могут разлагаться до нитрита, оксида или самого металла. Теперь давайте посмотрим на примере...  
\- Исида-кун, - прошептали над ухом. - Тебе нравится Куротсучи-сан?  
\- Да, - машинально отозвался он. - Нет! Не в этом смысле!  
\- Не ври, - рассмеялась Чизуру. - Ты так на него смотришь... уж я-то тебя понимаю, - она бросила мечтательный взгляд через две парты.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - Исида покраснел. - Я не... я не такой!  
\- Не переживай, - ободряюще улыбнулась Чизуру. - Тебе просто надо свыкнуться с этой мыслью. А у тебя неплохой вкус, - задумчиво добавила она, разглядывая Куротсучи.  
Исида пробурчал что-то невнятное и уткнулся в учебник.  
\- Исида-кун, я тебе помогу, - решила Чизуру. - Такие как мы должны держаться вместе, - она подмигнула Исиде, не обращая на его слабое "Я не такой!".

\- Кажется, я влюбился, - Кейго прижал руки к груди и закатил глаза.  
\- В кого на этот раз? - без особого любопытства поинтересовался Ичиго.   
\- В новую медсестру, - проинформировал товарищей всезнающий Мизуро. - Он ей любовные записки пишет и каждую перемену в медпункт бегает.  
Исида подавился соком. Ичиго уронил онигири.  
\- И как, - выговорил Исида, откашлявшись, - она на это отреагировала?

 _Дневник наблюдений капитана двенадцатого отряда Куротсучи Маюри. Запись №378._  
В 13:42 под дверью кабинета был обнаружен лист бумаги с текстом (образец №162). Анализ бумаги показал, что лист был изъят из тетради школьной обыкновенной. Графологический анализ дал 97% вероятность, что авторство принадлежит особи №127. Подпись на образце №162 подтверждает это предположение.  
После лексико-семантического анализа и удаления бессмыслено-эмоциональных участков текста выяснилось, что суть образца №162 – выражение заинтересованности особи №127 в сексуальном контакте с адресатом текста.  
Предполагаемые действия: пассивное наблюдение.

 _Дневник наблюдений капитана двенадцатого отряда Куротсучи Маюри. Запись №423._  
В течение учебного дня особь №127 появляется в медицинском кабинете со средним интервалом 117 минут. По-видимому увлеченность противоположным полом вызывает у человеческих особей резкое ухудшение состояния здоровья.   
Примечание на полях: см.выражение "умирать от любви" - существует вероятность смертельного исхода.

\- Исида-кун, а ты давно про себя узнал?.. Ну, что тебе нравятся мальчики.  
\- Мне не нравятся мальчики! - возмутился Исида. - С чего ты взяла!  
\- Ну конечно, - усмехнулась Чизуру. - Тебе просто нравится Куротсучи-сан.  
\- Это не то, о чем ты подумала!  
\- Кому нравится Куротсучи-сан? - к ним подошла Тацке.   
\- Исиде-куну, - сообщила Чизуру, а Исида пожалел, что не умеет испепелять взглядом.  
\- Вовсе он мне не нравится! То есть нравится, но...  
\- Понятно, - пробормотала Тацке. Кажется, она пыталась решить, не придется ли защищать кого-нибудь еще и от Исиды.

\- Кейго, как там твоя медсестра? - осторожно спросил Ичиго. - Как успехи?  
\- Он совершенно не умеет ухаживать за девушками, - с видом профессионала заявил Мизуру. - Хоть бы цветы ей подарил.  
\- И подарю! - Кейго был настроен решительно.  
\- О да, она будет счастлива, - пробормотал Исида себе под нос. – Впрочем, если Маюри его до сих пор не убил…

 _Дневник наблюдений капитана двенадцатого отряда Куротсучи Маюри. Запись №821._  
В 16:13 под дверью кабинета был обнаружен образец №356, состоящий из пяти экземпляров флоры, по местной классификации относящихся к виду Chrysanthemum carinatum, завернутых в материал, по совокупности признаков (фактура, размер, цвет, наличие печатного текста) определенный как "газета". Корреляции между свойствами Chrysanthemum carinatum и текстом газеты не наблюдается.  
Вывод: назначение образца №356 остается неясным.

\- Я все выяснила, - радостно заявила Чизуру, останавливаясь возле кабинета химии. - У него только что закончился последний урок!  
\- И что? - не понял Исида. - При чем тут я?  
\- Как это при чем? ты должен пригласить его на свидание!  
\- Я что? - возмутился Исида. - Да ты что?!  
\- Исида-кун, не робей. И вообще, он тоже с тебя глаз не сводит, - добавила Чизуру.  
\- Правда? - смутился Исида. Сердце забилось сильнее.   
\- Поверь женскому чутью, он к тебе неравнодушен, - улыбнулась она, вздохнула и добавила: - И возле него не крутится кто-нибудь вроде Тацке.  
Исида подумал, что у Тацке, по крайней мере, нет ядовитого банкая, но промолчал.  
\- Давай же, Исида-кун. Это твой шанс!  
Исида молча топтался возле двери. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось пообщаться с Нему, с другой... С другой стороны было слишком много всего.   
\- Чизуру... ты иди, ладно? - попросил он. - Я...  
\- Меня уже нет, - Чизуру оказалась на редкость понимающей. - Удачи, Исида-кун!  
Исида посмотрел, как она скрылась за углом, глубоко вздохнул и постучал в дверь.  
\- Куротсучи-сан... можно вас проводить?

\- Кейго, ты что творишь? – удивился Ичиго, заходя в туалет. Кейго стоял перед зеркалом и мокрой расческой приглаживал волосы.  
\- Так больше продолжаться не может! - воскликнул Кейго. – Куротсучи-сан может решить, что я разлюбил ее! Я собираюсь пригласить ее на свидание, - понизив голос, продолжил он. – Только не говори Мизуру.  
\- Не скажу, - пообещал Ичиго. – Только ты того… поаккуратней там. В смысле, поосторожнее. Мало ли…  
\- Я буду истинным джентльменом! - пообещал Кейго и отправился покорять даму своего сердца.

 _Дневник наблюдений капитана двенадцатого отряда Куротсучи Маюри. Запись №1072._  
Особь №127 пытается вступить в личный контакт, очевидно, с целью осуществить высказанные ранее намеренья.  
Примечание на полях: сексуальные контакты с несовершеннолетними запрещены местным законодательством. Возможные проблемы в случае возникновения могут существенно помешать работе.  
Вывод: продолжить наблюдения.

Они неторопливо шли вдоль набережной. Исида то и дело спотыкался, пытаясь подстроиться под широкий шаг своего спутника... спутницы. Они впервые встретились не в бою и не по делу, и Исида опасался, что они не найдут темы для разговора, но, к счастью, опасения не оправдались.  
\- Как вам мир живых? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Непривычно, - помолчав, призналась Нему. - Знаете...  
Она начала рассказывать, удивляясь порой самым обыденным вещам, Исида взялся объяснять. Потом заговорили об обществе душ, реяцу, космогонии и прочих высших материях.   
\- Давайте я ваш портфель понесу, - спохватился Исида.  
\- Вряд ли это будет уместно, - слегка улыбнулась Нему.  
Исида мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. Проклятый гигай, мало того, что с трудом получается видеть в мужике, который на голову выше тебя, хрупкую девушку, так за ней еще и не поухаживаешь! Ни помочь, ни цветы подарить...   
\- Куротсучи-сан, а хотите мороженого?

\- Йо-хо! Куротсучи-сан, пойдемте на американские горки! - завопил Кейго. - Вам понравится!  
Кейго просто поверить не мог в свою удачу. Куротсучи-сан оказалась просто идеальной девушкой - не говоря даже о фигуре (хотя о ней он мог бы говорить долго и с энтузиазмом). Она не капризничала, не ныла, прокатилась с ним на "хип-хопе" три раза (хотя обычно девчонки сдавались после первого) и даже выразила готовность прокатиться в четвертый, но тут уже сдался сам Кейго. Потом они ели мороженое и брызгались водой из фонтана, и она не жаловалась, что промокла и что от воды у нее размажется тушь.  
Вдобавок она не трещала обо всяких девчачьих глупостях, чем обычно грешили даже лучшие из девчонок.  
\- Вы самая классная девушка, которую я встречал, - восхищенно признался Кейго. - Только старая. Ой, простите...  
Но Куротсучи-сан не обиделась, окончательно утвердив Кейго в мысли об её идеальности.

 _Дневник наблюдений капитана двенадцатого отряда Куротсучи Маюри. Запись №1371._  
Отчет о проведенном натурном эксперименте с условным названием «первое свидание».  
Задачи эксперимента:   
1\. Определение характерных составляющих так называемого «свидания».   
2\. Обеспечение возможности проведения дальнейших экспериментов путем установления постоянного контакт с особью №127.  
«Свидание» включало в себя следующие элементы:  
1\. Пешеходную прогулку (маршрут прилагается);  
2\. Посещение ряда тренажеров для развития вестибулярного аппарата (список и техническое описание тренажеров прилагается);  
3\. Потребление продуктов питания, преимущественно глюкозосодержащих (перечень и анализ состава прилагается);  
4\. Обливание друг друга водой из источника типа «фонтан»;  
5\. Пешеходная прогулка (маршрут прилагается).  
Сделать заключение о том, являются ли вышеперечисленные элементы обязательным атрибутом «свидания», на данный момент невозможно. Сделать заключение о смысловом наполнении «свидания» на данный момент невозможно. Требуется дальнейшее наблюдение.   
Полученный эмоциональный отклик особи №127 позволяет сделать вывод об удовлетворении его ожиданий. Дальнейший контакт представляется возможным.

\- Исида-кун! Ну как? - взволнованная Чизуру подлетела к нему. - Как прошло свидание?  
\- Свидание? У Исиды? - удивился Мизуру.  
\- Исида встречался с Куроцучи-сан, - отмахнулась Чизуру. - Ну же, Исида-кун?  
Исида попытался сделать вид, что его здесь нет. Мизуру замер, раскрыв рот.  
\- Погоди, это же у Кейго было свидание с Куроцучи-сан!  
\- У Кейго? - Чизуру недоуменно похлопала глазами. - Никогда бы не подумала. Неужели он тоже...  
\- Исида, - продолжал возмущаться Мизуру, - это не по-товарищески, отбивать у друзей...  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Чизуру отвлеклась, Исида выскочил из кабинета.  
\- ..девушек, - закончил Мизуру.  
\- Каких еще девушек? - разозлилась Чизуру. - Что ты лезешь не в свое дело?  
\- Как это не в свое? Кейго мой друг! И это он встречается с Куротсучи-сан! И вчера должен был пойти с ней на свидание!  
\- С ней? - переспросила Чизуру.  
\- Ну не с ним же! Погоди, - Мизуру сглотнул, - Хочешь сказать... - он беспомощно поглядел на закрывшуюся за Исидой дверь.  
\- Никакой широты мысли! - Чизуру презрительно отвернулась и выбежала из класса. - Исида-кун! Подожди!

***  
Семестр подходил к концу, роман Кейго и школьной медсестры давно перестал быть самым обсуждаемым событием в школе, и даже совместные прогулки Исиды и учителя химии почти перестали волновать умы и сердца.  
Дневник наблюдений Маюри насчитывал уже пять томов, а для изучения особи №127 была выделена отдельная толстая тетрадь.

Крылья хрустнули в кулаке, Маюри брезгливо стряхнул с ладони черный пепел. Гонец, принесший дурную весть, заслуживает смерти.  
Главнокомандующий категорически и недвусмысленно требовал свернуть исследования в Мире Живых и вернуться в Сейретей в связи с переходом на военное положение. Совершенно не ко времени, но Ямамото, не задумываясь, оставит Куротсучи здесь, а застрять в Мире Живых на неопределенное время абсолютно не с руки.  
\- Нему! - рявкнул Маюри. - Займись.  
Заменить память, подчистить документы - с этим справится и его безмозглый лейтенант. А у него дело поважнее. Он должен закончить последний эксперимент.

\- Ваши товарищи странно на нас смотрят, - сказала Нему.  
\- Они думают, у нас роман, - буркнул Исида.  
\- Это не принято? Да, я понимаю, учитель и ученик...  
\- Нет, дело в том, что мы оба мужчины. Я хотел сказать, ваш гигай...  
\- Я ставлю вас в неловкое положение? - виновато спросила она.  
\- Ничего. Сам виноват.  
\- Они всё забудут, - пообещала Нему. - Изменитель памяти сотрет все воспоминания, связанные со мной и Маюри-сама.  
\- И я? - Исида остановился. - И я забуду?  
\- Я не знаю, - прошептала Нему. - Не знаю.  
\- Куротсучи-сан, - позвал Исида. Она обернулась.  
Исида привстал на цыпочки и дотянулся до ее губ.  
\- Думаю, этого я не забуду.

\- Уезжаете? Как это уезжаете? Надолго?  
Маюри равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Вероятно, навсегда.   
\- Куротсучи-сан… - потеряно пробормотал Кейго. Потом встряхнулся. – Стойте. Подождите.  
Он схватил девушку за плечи, зажмурился и с размаху чмокнул в губы.  
\- Ну вот, - довольно сказал он, открывая глаза. - Теперь я, как честный человек, должен на вас жениться. Значит, вам придется вернуться.  
"Любопытная реакция, - подумал Маюри. - Определенно, я выбрал удачную особь. А теперь последний эксперимент".  
\- Есть небольшая загвоздка, Асано-сан, - сказал он, и подхватил обмякший гигай. - Я...  
\- Ух ты! - перебил Кейго, тыкая пальцем в гигай. - Она что, резиновая?  
\- Конечно нет, - оскорбился Маюри. - Особый материал, имеющий в составе духовные частицы.  
"И это все?! - изумился он. - Вся реакция? Вот уж точно уникальный экземпляр!"  
\- И вас ничего не смущает? - уточнил он. - Особенно в свете обещаний жениться?  
\- Ничего, Куротсучи-сан, - Кейго пожал плечами. - У меня тоже много недостатков.

 **P.S.**  
 _Рабочий дневник капитана двенадцатого отряда Куротсучи Маюри. Запись №14-1882._  
В сжатые сроки разработать и утвердить программу экспериментов по изучению института брака в Мире Живых.


End file.
